


my sunflower

by dendryllio



Category: Clone High
Genre: Anxiety, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stuttering, jfk is so sweet with him, momentary anxiety angst but super short, they’re soft and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio
Summary: “You’re special enough for me. This is special enough for me. I- I’m-” Vincent paused, taking a deep breath as the stutter he worked so hard as a child to get rid of worked its way back into his speech. “You can’t imagine how much it means that you’re going to be my first.”John gave him an endearing, genuine smile, and wrapped his arms around Vincent’s waist, head in the crook of his shoulder as he hunched to reach his boyfriend’s level.“Er, uh, alrighty then.”
Relationships: JFK/Vincent Van Gogh, JFK/Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 315





	my sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’ve been meaning to write for this ship forever and i finally made myself do it
> 
> it’s technically underage, but they’re both 17 and it’s completely consensual they talked about it beforehand so it’s not that bad, but if it’s a big deal for u maybe don’t read this :,)
> 
> anyways, enjoy my porn

“Er, uh- fuck.”

Vincent blushed profusely. “So you like it?”

“Of course I do. But you didn’t need to, uh, do anything special for our first.”

“It’s not really sp-special. It- it’s just your shirt,” Vincent stuttered, anxiety setting in. He did something wrong and that was bad and John would get mad at him and tell him he didn’t love him anymore and it would all be over and-

A large hand on his shoulder wrenched him out of his thoughts. He looked up at his significantly taller boyfriend with a sheepish look on his face.

“No need to be anxious, sunflower. You didn’t do anything, er, wrong. I was just feeling a bit bad that I didn’t do something special for you.”

Vincent sighed, the anxiety mostly leaving his body, and lifted himself onto his tippy toes, draping his arms over his lover’s shoulders.

“You’re special enough for me.  _ This  _ is special enough for me. I- I’m-” Vincent paused, taking a deep breath as the stutter he worked so hard as a child to get rid of worked its way back into his speech. “You can’t imagine how much it means that you’re going to be my first.”

John gave him an endearing, genuine smile, and wrapped his arms around Vincent’s waist, head in the crook of his shoulder as he hunched to reach his boyfriend’s level.

“Er, uh, alrighty then.”

John reached down to hook his hands under Vincent’s small thighs, lifting him up with ease. Their size difference was definitely a good thing for situations like these, both boys appreciating their near two foot height difference in intimate moments.

The smaller teen squeaked, linking his wrists and ankles behind John’s neck and waist, scared to fall.

“I’ve got you, sunflower.”

Vincent was placed on his back on the bed, John kneeling between his spread legs and looming over him, a sigh escaping him as he soaked in the beauty of his lover. Vincent blushed, a stroke of deep pink painting him from his ears and cheeks down to his fragile neck and chest. 

“Don’t- don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like  _ that _ ,” he pouted.

“Like you’re, er, uh, beautiful?”

Vincent twisted his head to the side, avoiding John’s eyes.

“You are beautiful, sunflower. I want to look at you forever.”

Vincent felt uncomfortable in the vulnerable position, legs spread wide, arms above his head, but then again, he often felt uncomfortable with John. But a nice uncomfortable, if he were to attempt to explain the feeling. John guided him out of his comfort zone, but with an arm wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him close so he knew he was safe. 

Since the two started dating, Vincent had done things he never would’ve imagined himself doing. He went to a school dance, to the diner with his friends ( _ friends _ , could you imagine that?!), and even a party. A godforsaken  _ party _ . And he almost enjoyed it. Never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined himself at a party. Until he met John.

The nudge of a knee between Vincent’s thighs pulled him out of the depths of his mind. He whimpered softly at the contact and reflexively clenched his thighs around John’s hips.

“You, er, uh, alright there, Vin?”

Vincent nodded and rutted his hips up just the smallest bit, wanting to feel that again.

John chuckled softly at the movement and pressed his thigh into Vincent’s core again. 

“You’re already so worked up, and I’ve barely touched you. Haven’t even, uh, kissed you yet.”

Vincent pouted. “Well- w- well then kiss me, stupid.”

John obliged, leaning down to press his lips to his lover’s, a pleased noise escaping Vincent’s mouth at the touch. He parted his lips for John’s tongue and relished in the feeling of the intimate lovemaking their mouths indulged in.

Vincent’s hips were grinding up against John’s muscular thigh of their own accord; he didn’t even notice he was doing it, didn’t register the moans traveling from his mouth to his boyfriend’s.

He pulled back reluctantly, hips still stuttering for friction.

“You’ve done this before, right? So you like, know what to d- do and stuff? Cause I’m not really sure how all this stuff works.”

“I have. But you need to tell me how, er, uh, far you want to go tonight.”

Vincent gave John a questioning look.

“Like, would you want to do penetration? It’s totally not a problem if you don’t, it’s normal to not do it the first, uh, time.”

A bashful look spread across the smaller teen’s face.

“Uh, maybe we could save that for next time?”

John gave him a reassuring smile and leaned down to kiss him again.

“We can start with oral, if you like. I can, er, suck you off?”

Vincent blushed yet again at the blunt phrasing.

“Only if I can, uh,” he paused, finding his words. “S-suck you off too.”

John gave him a nod and repositioned them, laying flat on the bed with Vincent straddling him, face to face in an intimate way that gave Vince that uncomfortable-but-in-a-good-way feeling once again

John asked for an okay, which Vincent gave him, before lifting his sweatshirt up over Vincent’s body.

“Oh. Er,  _ oh. _ ”

“A- are they good?”

“They’re amazing.”

‘They’ were a pair of pink lace panties, hugging Vincent’s slim hips, cock straining against the fabric, the rosy head peeking out ever so slightly over the top of the waistband, a bead of precum resting prettily on his slit.

“Fuck, that’s so pretty.”

Vincent whined, rutting his hips up eagerly.

“Please, p- please touch me, John.”

John nodded, gaze still transfixed on his boyfriend’s package.

He grabbed Vincent’s waist and pulled him closer so he was straddling John’s chest, the smaller man letting out a gasp at the sudden manhandling. He loved John moving him around like he weighed nothing, cute dick twitching in the panties as he was maneuvered.

John lapped at his bulge like a starving man presented with a feast, licking over the length of it before pulling it completely out of the underwear and wrapping his lips around the head.

“Oh, oh  _ John!” _ Vincent exclaimed, head lolling back as he cried out in pleasure. He was so sensitive, shocks of pleasure wracking his body. His hands flew to John’s styled mane, grasping at anything he could.

His boyfriend went to town, not holding back at all. Within a few minutes, Vincent was frantically shoving him off, fearful of cumming too soon.

“Oh god, please let me do that to you.” Vincent’s shame was long gone. “Please, John, I wanna make you feel good.”

“Er, uh, oh lord.”

John nodded profusely and sat up, back against the headboard. Vincent crawled backwards, kneeling between his thighs, face mere inches away from his lover’s concealed package. 

He popped the button and pulled John’s pants and boxers down just enough that his cock sprang out, smacking against his hard abdomen and leaving a trail of messy precum on his tanned skin.

“ _ Oh.”  _ It was huge, Vincent knew that. He estimated it to be about 8 or 9 inches and thick as well. “Oh god.”

He wrapped a hand around the base, eagerly running his tongue over the length, tasting his musk and moaning at the flavour. Vincent took the head into his small pink mouth, reciprocating as much as he remembered from John’s touch, wanting,  _ needing,  _ to make him feel good too.

He could only take in a few inches before gagging, but he tried as best he could, every gasp and groan and praise and “er, uh,” that left John’s mouth going straight to his cock. His mouth felt so full, the precum flowing down his throat making him believe he could cum just from this.

But just as the thought crossed his mind, he was pulled off, whining with displeasure as he looked up at his boyfriend’s fucked out expression.

John sunk down, laying flat on the bed. 

“Er, get over here. Sit on my face. I wanna eat you out while you suck me off.”

Vincent nearly came right then and there.

He did as he was told, their size difference making it difficult to reach John’s member while he was positioned over his face, but he made do, wrapping a hand around the thick base of his dick and doing the best he could.

Vincent didn’t expect to feel pleasure when John’s tongue ran flat over his pink puckered hole, but boy was he surprised. 

He cried out, back arching as his boyfriend continued his assault on his ass, curses and whines escaping his wet swollen lips.

“Sensitive, huh, sunflower?”

“Yes, oh god, please don’t stop!”

John smirked and continued his ministrations, slipping the tip of his tongue into the wet hole a few times, Vincent nearly forgetting about the straining arousal in front of him, hips bucking back onto his lover’s face, craving that heated pleasure.

Vincent leaned forward, taking the head of John’s cock into his mouth, moaning around it which caused John to moan against his hole, the vibrations coursing through his body.

He came suddenly with no warning from himself, untouched against John’s chest. His sob of release was loud, and he was momentarily scared of waking up his foster mom, but the anxiety passed as waves of pleasure wracked his body as his boyfriend ate him out until he was oversensitive and whimpering and his hips were shaking. 

Vincent took John into his mouth one last time and felt his release spurting down his throat. His cock would’ve gotten hard again if it could.

They stayed in that position for a few moments before John took hold of his waist and flipped Vincent around like he weighed nothing. Again, his cock would’ve gotten hard again if it could.

He nuzzled his face into John’s broad chest, making a pleased noise as he felt strong arms wrapped around him.

“I think I, er, uh, love you.”

Tears welled up in Vincent’s eyes as he lifted his head to press a kiss to his lover’s lips. 

“I think I love you t- too.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> peace and love


End file.
